


血与雪

by Fish_P



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_P/pseuds/Fish_P
Summary: A4之后没有选择溯洄的Steve边打边做
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	血与雪

**Author's Note:**

> Peggy提及

>>>

距离从苏醒到彷徨，从纽约到华盛顿，现如今的Steve Rogers结束了一切，定居在了再往北一点的蒙特利尔。好似是习惯了那种温度一般，零下的空气使他的肺部更加张开些，透彻的是自己每一寸肌肤。他踩着脚下的碎冰时这么想着，脑子里回想起的是前几年在佛罗里达的Bucky与自己被热的恨不得光膀子的情形。

在加拿大的严冬到来之前，他记得那位总是轻抿嘴唇以表迟疑的人到最后一笑，说那栋房子不错，有隐蔽的棚，院子不算很大但能养花养狗。

Steve拎着购物袋走着上坡路，皇家山的环境普遍要比downtown的好些，自然要付出点别的什么。不过体力在他看来也不算什么需要额外付出的东西。还没等他站在家门前，叫声就先传出来了。Steve开门后微笑，蹲下抱起狗走进屋，还不忘说一句：“Hey Dodger.”

“Bucky？”他呼唤着的名字还是那样富含深意，似乎这个称呼除了他也没有第二个人会这么叫了。Steve向内走着，却发现对方装上了左臂，翻看放在抽屉底层的照片。

他无声，走近对方后视线移向照片，抚摸上那条手臂的时候还是会因那冰凉而心猛地抽痛。“怎么会想起来看照片？”

照片上的是Peggy，他们都清楚。Steve望向Bucky的时候对方正叹气，黑白色的照片四角已经皱了。两人没有说话，屋子里静默得很。Steve仿佛能够听闻黑下来的天色与余晖在客厅停留的声音。

Bucky推开后院的门，仰头见太阳西沉，但似乎还要一会儿。他知道Steve站在他身后，或许还要说些什么，毕竟那脚步声听起来犹犹豫豫，踏进雪地的声音是那么刺耳。

“Bucky.”

果然，他还是开口了。Bucky转过身来两人平视对方，由不得无数次赞叹，为什么人心如此难测。那双眼睛蕴含的深蓝像他们一起看过的、往长滩方向去的大西洋，从布鲁克林的牙买加湾沉迷，渐渐被溺死的是自己，一直飘到这片土地的远方。他眼前闪过一个弱小的影子，那影子却在自己看不见的黑夜与冰封里逐渐放大，渐渐被吞没的是自己，然后沉睡在这个不愿醒来的梦里。Bucky伸出手，把照片递还回去。

“嘿，抱歉，它夹在了1930s的相册内。”

Bucky见Steve并没有要收回去的意思。

“这应该是你珍重的东西，我道歉。”

“不，你不必道歉Bucky，这跟你没有关系。”

Bucky的眉间蹙在一起，不是因为这本该是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，而是结尾的那句：“None of your business.”

“None of MY business?” Bucky的声线上扬着，似乎是自己的面部表情开始变得不太友善，Steve皱眉时没有一丝懈怠，他闻见了空气中的碰撞。“这话听起来不那么像平常的你了，礼貌的队长？”

“你今天是怎么了？”这位队长似乎还没有意识到自己的错误，深不知这样的问句只会让面前的人更加有情绪。他看见Bucky的几缕发丝从脑后扎着的皮筋中松下，褐色越来越近，然后到了自己面前。

两人的视线交汇，Bucky的瞳孔变得极为凝聚。“如果还有机会的话，我相信你会选择乘上那个狗屁时光机而不是和我住在蒙特利尔……”

“你是在嫉妒吗？”

话还未说完就被Steve打断，照片飘落，而迎面而来的就是已然只剩下凉意的左拳头。

“你不觉得这话让你看起来特别像一个混蛋吗？”在把对方打倒在地的那一瞬间，Bucky意识到没有心中那份坚毅，不经意的抿嘴却让Steve看在眼里。颤抖的手撒不了谎，正当要向下捶时，Steve像是预料好地一般接下了。他觉得这一幕似曾相识，也是这样被打倒在地，也是这样仰视着Bucky的双眸。Steve在那一瞬知道了，被藏好的动摇与不安其实一直都在，没有被消除的疑虑似在Bucky的心口系上了结，等待被解铃。

从鼻子流出的液体气味刺鼻，Steve没有吐掉同样在口腔内浸满的血，只是让其慢慢从嘴角淌下，然后把抓着的手从拳头向下握住手腕，一个翻身将Bucky压在身下，并吻了上去。

形势逆转的太过突然，Steve任由Bucky挣扎，正想要把吻更加深入时右脸颊被一拳挥开，血液终于洒在雪地上，颜色分明，无法融化。Bucky象征意思的把嘴角沾着的血擦了擦，被刺激到的不止自己的舌尖，还有因为还未迸发的热血而变得兴奋的下体。

Steve将对方压倒，冲着那还留着自己体液的唇吻下，还未深红的唇散发着腥味，两人的牙齿因为猛烈的吻碰在一起，他们却顾不得那么多，反倒是这疼痛使心跳越发加快，让热意越来越浓。随着粗鲁的吻，Steve用一手解着Bucky的裤扣，还未摸到性器却被对方咬了舌，突然的痛让他第一次咬破Bucky的唇瓣，两人的血与唾液混在一起，被吞下时感受着不同于自己身体内部的热流，滴上雪地时双手感受着冰上存在的火焰。Steve握着的那只手明明是金属制，但此时似能够感受得到原本的温度，抚拭过指纹，皱褶，感受岁月带来的苍老。自己的胸膛被那手贴上，他坐起，不顾发尾沾着的雪花，舔舐那被自己烙了印的伤口，手褪下了Bucky的内裤开始着摩擦。

Steve在握上身上人性器的那刻感受到颤意，应该是室外太过寒冷，小院内的积雪一直没有铲，他也不想让Bucky的身体暴露太多，于是让对方坐在自己身上。触碰带着情欲，捉摸不透的下一秒都让Bucky把怒意转化为色气，他看着Steve上下玩弄自己的阴茎，手与自己的热度逐渐习惯，指尖在上方停留时总扣弄铃口，略带粗糙感的手掌只会让他更加情欲高涨。口中溢出轻喘，小口不断产生的液体缓慢顺着茎体流下，Steve手的速度加快，咕啾咕啾的声音意味着Bucky即将高潮，随着闷在两人一吻中的喘息，射出的白浊使Steve的胸膛前一片狼藉，还未等刚高潮的人作出反应，他象征意义地把那精液向Bucky身后的穴口涂抹着，然后两根手指一并进入。

或者是不适应或者是吃痛，Bucky身子一瞬僵直，不过立马被开始在后穴抽动的手指软了下来。趴在Steve身上的Bucky把皮筋解下，散落的头发弄得身下人脸痒痒的，经不住挑拨，两人的舌扭在一起，舔过上颚和舌苔，微眯起的眼睛看着交互的唾液，放进穴内的手指变成四根也没有阻力，不停滑动时带出的前列腺液发出色情的声音。Steve用手指找到某一处凸起，甬道内收缩不停，被吞进去的指节感受着吸吮，他熟练地找到敏感点，却不急着刺激，而是若有若无地戳弄，这让Bucky额前的发丝都湿成缕状，Steve看着他急不可耐又无处安放的手，嘴角上扬时迎着就是一个丝毫没有技巧可言的吻。

“混蛋，要插就快点。”Bucky的脏话总是骂的没有杀气，在这种情况下反而成了调情剂。Steve一直没有提过，他喜欢Bucky在做性事的这种样子，身子不自觉的柔软，腰部不经意的摆动，白皙的皮肤泛出潮红的色情。或许还会有一些平常绝对不会说的dirty words.

“难不成萎了，我的队长？”他边说边快速解开Steve的皮带，话音刚落就弹出来的胀大阴茎和他说话刚好相反。“是不是操过别的人啊，看着样子不像是处吧。”

Steve将自己忍无可忍的阴茎抵在了后穴口，Bucky身子轻颤眼睛朦胧让他的坏心眼全部消失殆尽。“是啊，我操过你，现在也是。”

当炙热进入Bucky的体内，两人将舒适的喘息不带任何遮掩的叫出声来。因为地心引力的缘故，他不得不往下坐的同时也让那器物深入到最里端，直接顶到没有任何空气。Steve也没有给他喘息的机会，不等他在上方上下而动，手便放在他的腰上开始顶弄。两人的结合处已经十分粘腻，湿哒哒的后穴与前面Bucky再次挺立的性器向外淌着液体，淫靡的喘息与低吟，交合发出的声响拍打出频率，肌肤与肌肤相撞产生的摩擦让Steve一把拉过Bucky的左臂，想要舔过对方口中的每一寸。腰的动作谁都没停，顶入的阴茎到了凸起处开始了冲刺。

“你…哈啊……可别先射了…嗯…”

Steve感受到自己在Bucky的体内被猛地一吸，他倒吸一口凉气差一点就缴械投降。Bucky坏笑着，而Steve面对那已经没了主动权的对方什么也没说，只是不断的刺激敏感点。两人的血早已变干，结了薄痂的伤口还未愈合，雪不到融化的时候，血自然没有消失。只不过，那颜色沉淀下去，在心中奔涌却不会干涸。随着向后仰的脖颈，身体一阵抖动，在Bucky快要高潮时放开了捂住的手，先一步射出来的浊色液体已经比第一次变浅不少，然后灌满穴内的精液让Bucky肌肉收缩，尽管还没有完全失去力气，还是气喘吁吁。

两人的高潮过后，Steve把Bucky打横抱起回了屋内，没有理会从塞不下的穴内滴落在雪中的液体，关上了屋子的门。

>>>

抚摸过柔软的头发，Steve想要把那永生难忘的褐色收进眼底，直到两鬓斑白。

“我做了一个梦，Steve.”他听见有人呼唤了他的名字，声音轻盈，飘渺不定。

“我梦见你离开了我，消失在了一片未知里。”透露出的感情藏在平稳的声线中，Steve摇头。“不，我不会的。”

说话的人笑了笑，顺手下意识地捋了捋右耳后的发丝。Steve喜欢那深褐色。

“不。”他没有想到那人的回答会这么坚决。

“你会的。”


End file.
